My Angel
by TeresaB
Summary: When everything seems to be wrong... Someone is there to show you the best way to keep on.
1. Chapter 1

Imagine one of those cloudy days. When everything points to a bad and long day. What would you do? Stay home, right? "Would you run away?" "Would you leave? That was what I really wanted to do, but I have to work. It can be boring and even exhausting but it's my job… that's all I can say about my life. I don't really have one… It's just me, my job and my problems (or at least it was). The problems are always here… If the wind outside could take them away with it… I would appreciate it so much. My alarm clock was screaming just like every morning. I tried to stop it, but I already knew that I would try to forget about the time. I push the clock far away to make it impossible for my hand to reach it. I open my eyes and look at it… 6A.M.. My body left the bed slower than usual… No, I'm not having age difficulties. I'm just feeling a little bit sick. Too much work maybe… Well… I couldn't stop. Illness it's totally different from reason to fail a working day). I ran (or at least I think I did) into the shower. It took me thirty minutes to leave the comfort and the warmth of the water. I look over at the mirror as I tried to work with my hair. I wasn't in the mood for it so I went to the closet. After thirty-five minutes I had chosen one skirt and one blouse. Time for breakfast now. I was never a fan of this meal because I'm never really hungry at this time. One glass of milk later, and I was ready to leave home with my make up and my wet hair. I locked the door as I left in my car's direction. As soon as I got inside the music started. That was the only thing that I loved to do in the morning. It was a thirty minute trip to the hospital.

I parked my car where I could read: "Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine." I stood there for a second reading it again. That was me… one of the youngest Deans of Medicine ever. What did I want more? A life? Maybe someday. I entered the hospital five minutes later and I walked to my office. I open the door and then I lock myself in with the lights still off. I sat down in my chair, and I took my shoes off. Resting my feet on my desk, I started to feel someone massaging my feet. I knew it was him… Why was he there again? And why so soon?

"Bad night?!" – He asked looking at me. No answer was needed. He knew how I felt… He read it on my face… on my eyes. I looked back at him… his perfect and deep blue eyes seemed a bit darker than usual. That meant his night hadn't been good either.

"How is your leg?" – I asked – "How are you?"

"I thought I was dead this morning but as soon as I moved I felt pain… I guess I'm still alive so… I'm not that good!" – He answered me. I was getting used to our conversations in the morning. He always appeared there and those brief moments were the ones that made me get out of the bed. We shared thoughts. We shared pain. I stood up and I walked to him. We looked at each other for five minutes.

"It's going to be ok!" – I would say to make him feel better. Then he would whisper something back and would go away but that morning something was different! He was talking… he was still there.

"Is it getting worse?" – I asked him this time.

"No… It's still the same… but it's never good!" – He said walking closer to  
me. He grabbed my hand. – "Come with me!" – That was not a question. I followed him and when I realized we were on the roof. We could see the city waking… and so were we.

I have been thinking about writing this for along time. My first fanfic… Even if it sucks, R&R please. Thanks


	2. Go see Stacy

Thanks so much to **HouseAddiction** and **ang catalonan**.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

For some moments I felt lost in the middle of all that noise and lights but then he found me. I felt his touch again…his warm hand on my shoulder. The sky was a mixing of colors and that air was smelling rain. Did you ever feel that? That strange but amazing odor that appears after raining. I can't get how I smelled it but it did feel good. It seemed like we were on paradise. Just me and House… Nothing could stop us from being ourselves. I turned around to look at his face, and when I did I found a new person. He was looking at the sky like it was his limit. And I have to say it… In that moment there were no limits. His eyes were back to normal as if that touch had made a connection between our pain, creating some sort of balance. Some wind came and made my hair go behind my face and my eyes were clear too. His eyes reached mine. I knew we were going to be ok since we were together. That was when I felt his lips on my forehead. That was his way of saying that everything was going to be fine. We walked out of the roof together and we went to his office together too. That was where we broke apart. I was back to the now bizarre reality. I went to my office and sat there trying to work. If it was difficult to work thinking about the stupid things House did, and it was even more difficult to work while thinking about this new House. Something I was trying to hide inside was getting out. My thoughts were interrupted by a phone call.

"Hello?" I asked as I picked up the phone

"Look outside and see, what the world means to me!" Then the person hung up. I was so curious. I opened my window and all I could see was my own face. There was a mirror right in front of my window. What was that supposed to mean? Who was on the phone? After a few minutes the men that were carrying the mirror looked at me and then started walking again. I stood there looking at them and then I closed the window and sat down once more. That was something that had never happened to me. I tried to go back to work by taking all the papers from my briefcase to my desk. A few minutes later, someone knocked at the door. As I looked at up I saw Cameron.

"Hello Cameron! How can I help you?" I tried to smile.

"What happened with him?" She asked with furious eyes.

"With who? House?" I asked in an innocent way. Cameron was trying to have a relationship with him and he had been kind of nice to her in those last few days.

"Yeah! What the hell happened? Did he fall or something?" She asked nervously.

"How can I possible know?" My eyes ran to the door as I saw House outside. I looked to Cameron and then to him again. Did she know about our "meetings"?

"You're his boss… and friend. He changed." Tears appeared in her eyes as she started to talk.

"Cameron…" I took a deep breath. "He didn't change. He is just being him again. That's all!" I looked at House trying to find some kind of answer.

"What made him stop being nice to me? I thought that he was giving me a chance!" She tried to stop her tears.

"Did you ask him?" The regret came after those words left my mouth. When I looked to the door again, he wasn't there anymore.

"Should I?" She asked cleaning the tears with her hands.

"I don't know Cameron… I'm sorry if I wasn't that helpful but when we talk about House… you should talk with Stacy!" I said as I wanted to run after him.

"Stacy?!" She asked as she stood up. "Thanks Dr. Cuddy." She left my office.

When I was about to do the same he appeared right in front of me. I couldn't tell if he was happy or sad. He looked at me… I looked at him.


End file.
